


Team finds out the truth...

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Torchwood. Series 2 [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Temporal Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Memories of Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: Jack is back, but team still cannot forgive his sudden leaving. That day they find out what really happened with their leader during his trip with the Doctor.





	1. Moment of truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! As I said, I'll post works from different series with no order, just as I write :) so this is one of the works from my Torchwood. Series 2. Warning: English is not my native language and there might be mistakes in spelling or some overall grammatical errors. Sorry about that! Please enjoy another one of my Tales of Alternative Torchwood Universe. I rated it as Mature for a safe side.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters

It was 6:45 on the clock when Ianto woke up, confused about his surroundings. He is laying on his back on the couch in Jack’s office still in his suit pants and undershirt, his dress shirt and waistcoat on the chair in the corner of the office, with his arms around fully dressed Jack who is half laying on Ianto’s chest his other side flush against couch’s back.

Slowly he remembers the events of earlier evening, when Jack was exhausted and had a small panic attack so that Ianto told the team that boss is calling today a day. After Owen and Gwen were out he asked Toshiko a favour, to monitor the rift so he and Jack could have morning off. At her concerned look in the direction of Jack’s office he answered that everything is ok and Jack is just exhausted because of insomnia. Even though he could tell that she hadn’t believed him, she let it be for the time being and on her way out said to take care of himself and Jack. Team didn’t know what was happening between two of them, but thought that there was definitely something going on.

 Ianto was planning to take Jack to his flat, but when he came up to the office he saw Jack sleeping on his couch and didn’t want to wake him up. So they stayed in the Hub. He ended up on the couch with barley enough space for two people when nightmares overcame Jack, wrapping him in his arms and soothing him.

               Jack was asleep and Ianto decided to get up and prepare for the day, starting with coffee. He got up carefully not to wake Jack as he removed his hold and moved from underneath him. He took quick shower, dressed and, after checking on Jack, went to the kitchenette to brew some coffee. He was so deep in his thoughts, trying to process all the information he heard from Jack about The Year that he hasn’t heard the sirens on cogwheel door go off and all three of the team members entering the Hub and jumped startled by the loud sound of medic’s annoyed voice

               -I knew it! I knew that you would let him shag you even though he left you! Of course, leave all the work on us to shag whole morning! You are pathetic Tea Boy! – medic said with disgust clearly evident in his voice.

-Owen! – both Tosh and Gwen said in unison, glaring at him pointedly.

-No really it is so low! I thought there was some dignity left in the Tea Boy! - then he turned to Ianto- after all he’d done you still let him to use you!

-No one is using anyone. - Ianto answered calmly but firmly, ignoring several hurtful insults in his address. – We haven’t done anything that you are implying.

\- Oh really?! Why is that? He found someone else while he was gone?

\- This is none of your business…- now reply was more forceful to stop medic from anything else he might say.

\- He did didn’t he? Because Captain Jack Bloody Harkness will shag everything that moves and whore himself to anyone gorgeous enough?!- the venom in these words struck Ianto as if someone physically slapped him. Disbelief in that that their friend could be so hurtful and venomous not knowing the true horror that Jack went through made Ianto snap at him before he could stop himself.

\- NO! BUT BEACAUSE HE WAS RAPED OWEN! – he shouted with all the anger and hurt that he felt for the man he loved, unshed tears prickling his eyes.

The deafening silence dawned on Hub. Even Myfanwy’s screeching stopped. Shock on all the teams faces and tears that started to fall from Toshiko’s eyes made Ianto regret his outburst, but he could not let someone to say hurtful things about Jack.

-W-wh-what?! W-when? – Pale, wide eyed and voice cracking, Owen looked at him with horror.

Ianto thought that it is not what Jack would want team to find out, but truth be told, they deserved to know and Ianto was hoping that together, as a family, Jack’s family, they will be able to fight away all the horrors that Master created upon Jack.

-He was gone for a little more than a year. The Year That Never Was. He, Doctor and Martha Jones saved the world from sadistic Time Lord- psychopath that tried to conquer the Earth. They all were his prisoners. He found out that Jack is different… – at that point Ianto’s voice turned into the whisper and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. – Every day, for a year, Jack has been tortured, raped and killed in all the most horrific ways humanly possible and not…. - he stopped and took in a shaky breath, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. - Eventually, when The Year was at the end they were able to stop him and reverse time, making The Year as if it never happened. Everyone in the world forgot about it. Everyone but those who were in the centre of the Time Storm… - with those words, anger within him started to rise again. -That means that Jack remembers everything! Things that no one in the universe should have endured. So don’t you dare, Owen Harper, to say a word against the man that have been through so much!

Everyone was silent, shocked by both the horrible things that happened to Jack and Ianto’s outburst. Girls now both were openly crying, shaking with silent sobs. Owen went even pallor than before, if that was possible, feeling guilt clutching his heart about things he said about Jack and too dumbfounded by the information to say anything.

Ianto was so caught up in his speech, that he hasn’t heard the whimpers coming from the office. But then, the total silence around them was shattered by a loud, horrified cry of pure agony. Everyone jumped and then froze, startled by an unearthly sound of agony, horror and desperation.

As soon as he heard the cry, Ianto ran full speed up the stairs and into the office. Moment later, after shaking off initial shock, the rest of the team did the same, running through the door in time to see Ianto sitting next to Jack and trying to carefully wake him, not to scare him more than he already was.

-Jack, come on Cariad, wake up! It’s just a dream! Wake up…- He gently shook Jack by the shoulders, trying to sooth thrashing and screaming man, his tone was soft and tender, but notes of worry were slipping through.

With another cry, Jack jumped and woke up, sitting up, eyes wide with horror and trying to shake off Ianto’s grip from his shoulders.

-Shhhhh. Jack! Jack! Cariad, listen to me! You’re safe, you’re home! It’s ok! –Ianto tried desperately to get through the aftershock from nightmare that Jack was in.

Jack’s eyes focused on him and their eyes locked on one another. The pain and desperation in those old blue- grey eyes broke Ianto’s heart.

-Yan?... – realization crossed his features

-Yes, yes I’m here. You’re home, you’re safe… – Ianto tried to smile through the worry and pain.

-Yan, oh my Ianto! - A strangled sob escaped Jack’s lips as he thrown himself into Ianto’s arms that readily wrapped around him, pulling him onto Ianto’s lap like a scared child, sobbing full force, shivering from head to toe.

-Shhhhh, it’s ok! It’s all going to be fine – said Ianto, kissing his temple and rocking him gently in his tight embrace.

-H-he took y-you from-m me… - he cried- all of y-you! He killed-d you all in front o-of me. My f-family. He took you away……

Jack had his back to the door, so he never noticed three members of his team, gapping in horror and tears. They’ve never seen Jack, their fearless leader so broken. Broken in the ways they could not even imagine. Owen had tears openly falling down his face. He felt sick to think that someone could do such a horrible thing, torturing someone both physically and mentally not once, but for the whole year. Also, he felt disgusted by himself. Jack thought of them as a family, family that he thought he’ll never have, with true family of his lost forever long time ago. He went through so much and they treated him so badly (Owen especially) instead of taking care of him. How could they not to see that he was hurt? Well… Jack was Jack, perfectly masking his feelings only showing a mask of normality and smiles that they were used to.

As Jack cried his heart out, Ianto was rocking him and murmuring soothing nonsense into his ear, switching from English to Welsh. After a long time, sobs went silent and Jack was asleep on Ianto’s lap, his head on his shoulder, snuggled into young man’s warmth as close as was humanly possible. Ianto was still holding him protectively, rocking him softly, eyes red rimmed from his own tears for his lover. Silently, he lifted his gaze to see the rest of the team standing there unmoving, too shocked at what they saw: Jack in such a state as he cried himself into sleep.

Ianto sent a silent plea to leave them and after a moment Owen nodded and silently let out now barely standing Gwen and Tosh from the office. After everyone left, Ianto gently lowered Jack on the couch removing stray lock of Jack’s hair from the damp forehead with the feather light caress. Grabbing nearest chair, he moved it closer to the couch and sat there, tightly holding Jack’s hand and kissing it.

Hub was silent. Everybody felt drained emotionally. Each member of the team was deep in thoughts just sitting at their work stations and not moving at all.

Toshiko still could not stop the tears from rolling down her face as she thought about the man who saved her from UNIT prison, who gave her life and whom she thought not only as a leader, but a father who stood strong for her, protecting her, being there for her when she needed. She was glad that he had Ianto to be there for him, seeing how he was clinging to young Welshman as if drowning for the breath. That thought brought up a memory of the word that Ianto was calling him with such tenderness and care. Cariad…. She thought that she knew what it meant, but decided to ask Gwen for a translation.

Gwen was so shocked at what she saw. Thought of Jack, always a dashing invincible hero, broken and lost like that terrified her. He was always so strong, for all of them. He was one of the bravest, strongest and trustworthy people that she knew. To break him so bad…. What could possibly break someone like Jack?... She was brought out of her musing by a question that she hasn’t heard.

 -Mmmm? Sorry? – she said sheepishly

\- The welsh word that Ianto said, Cariad? What does it mean? - asked Tosh glancing at her. Owen lifted his gaze from his station and looked at her, curious as well.

It took Gwen a moment to gather her thoughts. Sweetheart, darling and ….

\- Beloved. Cariad means Beloved.


	2. We are your family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is back, but team still cannot forgive his sudden leaving. That day they find out what really happened with their leader during his trip with the Doctor.

It has been lunch time when Jack started to stir opening sleepy swollen eyes and looking around until he found Ianto looking at him.

-Hey, how are you feeling? – Ianto asked softly, kissing his forehead.

-I think I’m ok now, thank you, and sorry for outburst- he managed to smile weakly.

He felt ashamed that he was supposed to take care of his team but instead was too weak and taken care of by the team. Well by Ianto, other team members had cold business treatment of him, still hurt by his sudden leaving. He could not blame them, after all it was his fault, he was supposed to at least say something to them before disappearing with the Doctor. He was thanking universe for giving him Ianto, the only one in the world Jack trusted unlimitedly and could be his true self around. For everyone he was the leader and was supposed to act like one, most of the time ignoring or hiding or masking his feelings and comforting everyone. But with Ianto he could be his normal self, normal human and could seek comfort in him.   

-Hmmm, Jack… I’m sorry, but I told the team about The Year. – Jack was about to open his mouth so he quickly continued- Before you say anything, I don’t regret letting them know the truth, I’m just sorry that it was me, not you, who told them. They were here this morning when you…. Well during the nightmare… They saw it… - he trailed, feeling sorry for not letting Jack to tell them when he was ready to do it.

-Thank you. – came a barely audible reply. – I wanted to tell them, but couldn’t make myself to do it. I am a leader; I cannot be weak in the eyes of the team… - he said sadly.

-Hey…- Ianto moved and sat on the couch at his side, taking his hand in his. –It is not a weakness. You are the strongest man I’ve ever met. Anyone else would not be able to continue living after everything that you have been through and the team understands that. – Ianto said and patiently waited for Jack to reply.    

-Yes, you’re right they deserve to know. I will tell them today.

-You don’t have to if you’re not ready, they know the basis of the situation, that’s enough for them for now.

-No, it’s ok, I’d be glad to remove this burden from my shoulders.

-Ok then- said Ianto hugging him tightly and then kissing his temple- get up, take a shower, dress up. I will make some coffee and order take out for lunch. What will you prefer? Chinese, Italian or Indian?

-Indian will be nice- he said with more normal and shiny smile.

Answering smile that lit up Ianto’s face was blinding. – Your wish is my command, Sir. I’ll tell everyone that in half an hour we’ll have lunch all together and that you want to talk to them.

-Thank you, Yan. For being here for me. It means so much to me- Jack said and leaned forward placing a feather light tender kiss on his lips. 

Answering the kiss, Ianto tighten his grip on Jack’s waist pressing him closer.

-Always… - he breathed out as their lips separated.

After a moment he reluctantly moved away from Jack and stood up. – Go prepare for the day, I’ll be back to get you when lunch will be served. – he smiled as Jack pouted from him leaving him.

After leaving office, Ianto went down the stairs to the main Hub where other members of the team were sitting, still deep in thoughts.

-Guys, in half an hour lunch in boardroom and Jack wants to talk to us all. - He informed them.

-How is he? – asked Gwen, concern evident on all of their faces.

-He is ok now, thank you – he answered smiling softly at her.

-Good- it was Toshiko who answered- we will be in the boardroom then.

-Oi, Tea Boy! Any chance of coffee? I need my caffeine if you want me to function normally- said Owen, but it surprised Ianto that it was said not in the usual snarky medic’s manner, but more humanly?

-Sure Owen. Jack will have Indian, any other wishes for lunch? - young Welshman asked the team.

-Indian will do thank you – said Gwen. Tosh nodded.

-Yeah- said Owen.

-Indian it is then- said Ianto and went to brew some of so much needed coffee.

In half an hour, when food arrived and was served on the conference table, Ianto went up to Jack’s office to fetch him. When he entered he saw Jack climbing out of his bunker.

-Ready? - Ianto asked, coming closer and wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist.

-Yeah, let’s go- came a reply. They quickly kissed and, disentangling from embrace, went to the boardroom.

At the door Jack slowed down when he saw all the team members sitting inside and waiting for them.

-Is everything alright? - asked Ianto feeling unease in his lover.

-I don’t know what to say to them, how to start… it’s just…. - Jack started to feel nerves a little bit.

-It’s ok, just start from the beginning and don’t feel uncertain of telling them everything, they will understand. We are your friends, your family, we will be there for you. – Ianto reassured hugging him again, then took his hand and lead him in through the door.

All the team members were silent as they entered the room. Everyone was surprised that they were holding hands, not used to public display of affection from them. Not able to hold back any more, Tosh shot up from her seat and threw her arms around Jack hugging him as tight as she could, tears in both of their eyes. Gwen was next to hug him and whispered to him

-It is going to be alright, we are here for you

To everyone’s shock, Owen also hugged Jack but quickly released him and went to his seat.

With tears in his eyes, Jack looked around the room on his team and knew that he could trust them wholly, that they will understand him, and won’t think any different of him. With a beaming and thankful smile on his face he sat near Ianto ready to share the truth with his family.    


	3. What happened with team Torchwood during The Year?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is back, but team still cannot forgive his sudden leaving. That day they find out what really happened with their leader during his trip with the Doctor.

When they were done with food, everyone went silent waiting for Jack to start talking. He was silent for the moment, eyes on the table trying to decide from where to start. Taking a deep breath and grabbing Ianto’s hand under the table, he lifted his gaze on the team and started to talk.

-First of all, I want to apologise for fleeing away without a warning. I know you’re angry with me for that and it is completely justified. But I had to act quick when The Doctor showed up, I needed to know what happened to me that made me the way I am. I waited for him to explain it to me for almost hundred and fifty years… - ‘…and he told me that I’m wrong’ he thought bitterly to himself – I am a fixed point in time and nothing in the universe can change it. There is no way to make me normal again… - hopeless sadness in those words was evident. – The TARDIS- Doctor’s ship- reacted badly on my presence. Old girl took us to the end of the universe. – he smiled at this. He loved TARDIS, and ship loved him in return.

He continued his tale about how they met Professor Yana and how he regenerated into The Master and took TARDIS, how they got out from there, how he appeared to be none else than Prime Minister Harold Saxon. He told them how they got to the Valliant, about Toclafanes, how they became his prisoners, how he destroyed one third of the population of Earth in one go and all the other terrible thing he’s done. He told them about Resistance, about Martha Jones, and now was telling them about where they, Team Torchwood, were doing.

-He got rid of you so you won’t be a problem to him. He has sent you to the Himalayas to hunt down something alien there as an excuse. He never knew that you already suspected him long before he started the invasion and were in resistance and were actually leading it here, in Wales and that sending you there was a big mistake, because you knew that there was no alien beast there, but used it to build up resistance there. –At that point Jack looked at them with such proud dazzling smile for his team that they all blushed, but moment later this smile died and was replaced by painted look on his face.

– The Master knew that something was going on, that Doctor had some kind of plan, that Martha was on her quest and you were helping her. The price was set to all of yours and Martha’s heads, with an order to bring you alive to him, so he himself would deal with you. He wanted to know what the plan was, so he decided to force Doctor to tell him by torturing me in front of him for days. Both Doctor and I knew that if we will tell him anything all of you will be killed and Earth will be doomed, so we stayed silent. Unable to brake Doctor using me, or to brake me by torturing and killing and…. - he winced at memories and at pale, tear stricken faces of his team and felt Ianto’s grip on his hand tightening. He looked up at him thankful for support and in those beautiful blue pools he saw tenderness towards him mixed with the pain and anger at what happened to him. He took a shaky breath- …killing and using my body, he decided to take another route with me… - it was hard to speak through the lump in his throat as he remembered that terrible day when he lost everyone he cared for.

-It took him several months to find Team Torchwood, Leaders of the Resistance, and bring you aboard Valliant. You did a great job hiding Martha, so he could not get a hold of her. He knew that physical pain won’t brake me, but psychologically he could accomplish what he wanted. He took delight on doing things with me in front of you, trying to humiliate me, or brake you, or maybe both, but got nothing. You and Martha had an agreement for her not to tell you the real plan. Knowing that The Master had me and might use me against you, you guys decided it would be better not to know it. - Seeing disbelief and guilt on his team’s faces he quickly reassured them - I’m so proud of you for that hard decision. I’m so glad that you did so, you helped to save the world. – he sent them proud, thankful and soft gaze, knowing it was right thing for them to do.

When he continued, his voice broke and became a pained whisper as his eyes were full of horror, loss and agony. –When he got nothing here as well, he was enraged and he did the only thing he knew might brake me… -Now Jack’s eyes were full of tears that started to spill freely down his face. – Today, in the morning, I dreamt of that day… t-the day that h-he took you from me. He brought all of you to the engine chamber where he was holding me chained for whole time. One after another… he tortured and killed y-you in front of me and the team… –his body started to shiver as he tried to calm the sobs that were building inside of him. Strong arms wrapped around him as Ianto protectively held him close, calming him. – I begged him to do whatever and whatever way he wanted to me, to just imprison you, but not kill you, but he was deaf to my pleas… F-first Owen, one of the most brilliant doctors I’ve ever seen, with heart so caring, even though hiding it from people. Then Gwen, always there for people to soothe them, willing to help with anything, dammed consequences. Toshiko- brilliant Toshiko- one of the smartest people I’ve ever known. And then the l-last…. – thoughts of Ianto, injured so badly that he was barely recognizable shattered Jack’s heart anew.

-Shhhh, Cariad. I’m here. We’re all here. – feeling how badly Jack shook, Ianto moved closer, not caring that they had audience, but wanting to ease his lover’s pain, first kissing Jack’s shoulder, then resting his chin on it as he tightened the hold around him.

\- A-after he was done, The Master just left the room, locking me inside with your battered tortured bodies. I lost track of time, mourning my family and praying to die at last permanently so I’ll be with you all. Not sure how much time passed, maybe hours, maybe days, he came back and said that torchwood should burn, that it is logical option considering the name of the institute. He told me that leader of Torchwood should burn with his team. – Jack winced- So he did as he said….

Knowing that you were tortured and killed was one thing, but the news that Jack was burned alive with their bodies broke girls and they both started to sob aloud. After their sobs became less audible, and they calmed a bit, Jack continued

-I came around after 12 hours, but I haven’t healed properly. My body’s ability to repair itself after damage slowed down because of constant injuries and deaths. So when I woke up only my muscles were repaired, but skin was still in the process of growing…. Well let’s say chains around burned wrists and ankles are not pleasant, but hanging on those chains is even less charming… - the whole team winced. – Anyway, Master got what he wanted. I broke. But not in the way that he wanted. I just stopped responding to anything he was doing to me. Not a word left my mouth after he took you from me. Eventually, he got bored with me not reacting and locked me there for days. No food, no water, nothing. He just left me to die from dehydration. I was so glad each time when darkness overtook me. I could hide in the darkness from reality that was so much worse than the void, nothingness with no light, no sound just deafeningly silent darkness… -He stopped and went silent at this point lost in his thoughts. After couple of minutes of silence, he continued.

\- I was unresponsive to the outside world; I was trapped in my mind for days. I figured that if we destroy paradox machine, then time will rewrite itself and all the lost souls would be back, alive, and oblivious to that horrible year. It gave me hope to see you again, to have you alive and healthy so I was saved from going insane. This hope gave me strength to continue battle for the world. – After that he told them how they stopped The Master, reversed time and saved the world.

When he finished his story he felt a burden of the size of a mountain removed from his shoulders and he was glad that Ianto told the team about it, otherwise he would’ve never gained the courage to tell them.


End file.
